


Sweet is the ocean

by ZWChen



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZWChen/pseuds/ZWChen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro和Sanji在分離兩年前後的心境變化，一篇小品。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet is the ocean

　

　「甜海理......論？」 一本奇怪的平裝書被人隨意擺在書桌上。廚師啜一口紅茶，歪頭唸出書名，瞇著沒被瀏海遮住的左眼。這種光名字就令人費解的書，只有羅賓才會看。

　「趁難得的空閒來補充知識嗎，廚師先生？」說人人到，歷史學家優雅的聲音伴隨著髮香出現在他身畔。本來好奇心作祟想翻一翻問題書籍的香吉士立刻縮回手。

　「啊，真抱歉，小羅賓，這是妳的吧？」

　「是學術理論，還滿有意思的，我才看了一半呢，不過要是廚師先生有興趣......」

　「不了不了，我看看食譜和小說還差不多。」香吉士連忙苦笑著擺手，但他抗拒不了天生對味覺事物的興趣，忍不住問：「不過，這書名真古怪，海怎麼會是甜的？」

　「那是個傳說，我好幾年前聽過一次，據說有個海域受到神的祝福，那兒的海水像糖水一樣甜。」羅賓坐在桌沿，把書打開，翻到她夾了書籤的那一頁：「當然，神話故事現在沒人相信啦，有人推論是很久以前一位糖業大亨的貿易船在那塊海域沉沒，也有科學家認為是鄰近島嶼的特殊地質成分，被海水分解後變成甜的。偉大航道上無奇不有，不是嗎？」

　「欸......要是能找到那片海域，買糖的錢倒是可以省掉不少。」

　羅賓聽了不禁莞爾：「問題是甜海到底是不是真的存在，還是個謎呢。許多人都知道甜海，還熱烈的討論它是怎麼形成的，它有多麼美好，但是甜海本身只是虛構呢，或者是在一個世人找不到的化外之境，根本無從接觸，那麼討論它的意義何在？這本書就是拿甜海來形容這種特殊狀態，可以當作各種學術研究的基本理論。」

　「真糟，小羅賓，妳講得我更是滿腦子漿糊了！」香吉士皺起眉頭，滿臉窘迫：「相信的人自然會相信，那它就是存在的，不相信的人也和它無關，不就這麼簡單嗎？」

　「是啊，我們這些做學者的人，好像把事情弄複雜了。」

　「唉唉，小羅賓，我不是這個意思，像妳這樣博學多聞，散發著智慧光芒的女士，當然不是像我們這種老粗及得上的......」

　「可不能太妄自菲薄喔，廚師先生，你是聰明人，只是習慣憑經驗思考而已，也許哪天你碰上類似的事情就想得通了。」

　被船上堪稱最聰明的女性這麼一稱讚，香吉士頓時樂得小花亂冒，只趕忙著回廚房為羅賓做一些看書時吃的點心，什麼甜海酸海都被他拋到腦後老遠的地方去了。

 

※

 

　兩年的時間，說長也不長，但就像偉大航道上的風暴，變化的劇烈程度可以毀掉整支船隊。然而，變化對向來作風脫軌的草帽一夥來說，是常態中的常態，而且有些定律不是那麼容易就被摧毀的，比如說，死對頭永遠都會是死對頭，而且就算他們根本不希望老是在同一時間想同一件事，他們的默契還是好到令人絕望。

　至於他們之間不為人知（好吧，大部分人不知道）的關係，似乎也沒有消失，也沒有什麼進展，原有的問題也還是在那裡，動都沒動。原本他們以為，兩年的分離會讓他們這種稱為「撞鬼」的長期怪異情況變得單純，就像他們剛認識的時候一樣單純。

　事情當然不會這麼容易解決。

　重新出航沒多久的一個夜晚，兩名二十歲的成年男性，像是被某種本能力量催眠的動物，再自然不過的回復了慣常的生活型態。擔任廚師的男子送宵夜到瞭望室，該發生的事情就發生了。

　雖然不太願意承認，他們已經熟悉彼此的身體，但今晚他們可以感覺到明顯的異樣。索隆記得廚師比自己略瘦，因此當他箍住對方精壯的胸膛時有點驚訝，蓄了短鬚的臉透露出以往少見的粗獷氣息，尖銳的攻擊性成為內在的威脅感。他以前還會恥笑廚師浮浮躁躁又油頭粉面，現在他稱許之外，反而感到些微，些微的失落。

　香吉士則毫不客氣的瞪著劍士少掉的左眼，瞪著那道刀傷彷彿那是敵人留下的訊息，強大、極端危險的敵人。他的壓抑已經轉化成更深邃的沉穩，像一塊地殼深處的花崗岩層，難以撼動。 短短的兩年，新事物誕生，舊有的事物也隨之逝去。他們確實不再是少年了。

　「哎。」香吉士翻了個身，從環繞小室的椅子下撈出襯衫，摸到胸前口袋的菸盒。索隆知道當他發出意義不明的狀聲詞還忙著找菸抽的時候，肯定又在想些亂七八糟的事，得一邊抽菸一邊把思緒釐清，他也樂得輕鬆，兩年來的修為早就足以視二手煙為無物，只要找好舒服的位子打瞌睡就行。

　過了幾分鐘，抽菸的人一開口說話就打破了難得的平衡。

　「你一定會比我早嗝屁，綠藻頭。」

　綠藻頭怎麼樣也搞不懂，為什麼該死的臭廚師在經過一番深思熟慮之後，總是可以找出一句廢話，沒頭沒腦冒出來，卻百分之百會惹毛他。

　「是，你最好繼續抽你的菸，預言就不靈了。」

　香吉士嗤笑一聲：「不過要是你真的嗝屁，我好像也沒臉苟延殘喘下去。」

　「死也要死的有用吧，有些傢伙死了不會比活著值錢。」

　「喲，看不出來，有個傢伙冷嘲熱諷練得跟劍術一樣好。」

　接著他們發現他們居然在稱讚彼此，對看一眼，忍不住打個冷顫，決定保持沉默。但也撐不了多久。

　「欸，你有想過找個女人結婚嗎？搞不好還可以生個小孩。」

　「捲眉毛，你是在人妖島待到腦筋不正常了還是怎樣？」

　「總是該有長遠的打算。」香吉士咧嘴一笑，劍士發現他是認真的。他被那副熟悉的笑容感染，乾脆順著這個荒謬的話題聊下去。

　「我可不是你這種大情聖，就算想娶老婆，也沒有女人敢跟我在一起。」

　「女人是上天創造最美好的奇蹟。」廚師朗誦禱詞似地說，「我也不會比你輕鬆。噗......」

　「你笑什麼？」

　「你要是真的生了兒子，絕對會跟你一樣滿頭綠藻，整天板著臉，想想你們父子倆一起打坐的樣子，哈哈！」

　「奇怪，為什麼一定是兒子？我不能生女兒嗎？」

　「小女孩可是需要細心呵護的，哪輪得到你養。」

　「難道給你這種色魔照顧就比較好嗎？」

　　...... ...... ......

 

　「甜海。」這個詞像一顆子彈，從香吉士腦中飛過，再從嘴裡蹦出來

　「啥？」

　廚師沒回答他，雙手枕著頭躺下來，「果然必須是虛構的海，才會是甜的。」

　「臭廚子，你再不把老毛病改掉，只會變得越來越怪。」

　「沒什麼，只是想到以前小羅賓跟我講的一些事。」他愉快的說。

　那天夜裡，海上異樣的風平浪靜。

 


End file.
